Gryffindor's New Hufflepuff  Year 1
by Silly Billie
Summary: Millicent "Millie" Mazarin had just started Hogwarts, a destined Hufflepuff like her entire family before her, is now a Gryffindor. Millie has made four friends before school has even stated and her family history is down the drain...What is next for her?
1. The Girl with the Sea Eyes

**Chapter 1: **_The Girl with the Sea Eyes_

* * *

She sat in a large arm chair of the library in her mansion of a home. Her long, wavy brown hair pushed over her left shoulder as she read a book. Her bright blue eyes (that resembled the color of the brightly colored blue sea) shined each time she came to a new chapter in her book. As she read on, further into the book she plummeted, a letter was dropped into her lap from her owl, Harold.

She smiled at the bird as it flew off, back to its nest in the barn she supposed. But quickly did her sweat smile turn into excitement. Looking down at the letter she saw her name written in green ink.

Miss M. Mazarin

Mazarin Mansion, the Woods

Third Floor

"Father!" she bellowed, running from the library as if it had caught fire. "Father, I got my letter!"

As she reached the ground floor, her father had come out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "I got my letter!" she repeated.

His excitement swelled up as much as her. And as she jumped off the last few steps into her father's arm she noticed his short black was smoking again, his face covered in ash and his green eyes were watering.

"Father, have you been trying to mix potions again?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe..." her father said shyly. Laughter bobbed through the hallway as she brushes off some of the ashes on her father's face.

Both of the walked into the living area, a trail of ash following. She sat down on one of the couches as her father took out a rather large, long, black book from a cabinet. He walked over to his daughter with a smile on his face, sitting next to her.

"My little Millicent, finally going to Hogwarts." he said as e opened the book. He started to tear up. "Your mother would have been so proud." The twinkle in her eyes had gone.

Her mother. She had died when she was just a baby, just like the famous Harry Potter. The Dark Lord, though sometimes it was his followers like it was with her mother, came to destroy the wizards and witches the pose a threat, but only her mother was killed. Only just can she remember her mother's laugh, her innocent smile, and her blue eyes that twinkle each time she blinked. Even her mother long brown hair was almost a distant memory. Thankfully her ether had photos.

Her father flipped through the book showing long lines of wizard and witches from her past. Each wearing a yellow tie; all Huffelpuff's. Supposedly, every magical being on her mother's side were direct decedents of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's only said they were because everyone on her mother's side was in Hufflepuff. Not one person was in another house, not even the person they later on married. Pure-bloods they were.

Pictures moved with smiling faces. Hands waved at her and faces moves to others in the picture. It was amazing how much fun it looked to be at Hogwarts. Millicent could not wait until she step into the corridors of learning just like the thousands of years of Huffelpuff's before her.

"I'm going to be a great Hufflepuff, just like mother." She said as she stared into the smiling eyes of her mother on the very last page of the book. Her father smiled and patted her on the head.

She flipped the book closed and her left hand rested on the cover. On her ring finger sat an old fashioned key ring. The key was thin and light weight. Her father looked at it with a bit of supposition but then smiled. "Wearing your mothers ring again, I see."

Millicent looked at the ring and also smiled. "It's the only way I seem to be close to her. Can I keep it, father?"

"Sure." He said. "It was to be past down to you when you started Hogwarts. It's been passed down for generations in your mother's family."

"Really?" she glowed with glee.

The two sat in the room for a while, staring at the book and the ring. After about ten minutes or so her father broke the silence, hopping to cut the awkward tension between them. The subject of her mother was a sore subject for them both.

"I'll write to Arthur to see if his boys have gotten their letters." He smiled as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill pen. "Maybe we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow together."

Arthur, Arthur Weasley. Millicent's father works at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office with a man named Arthur Weasley since she was a year old. Arthur had an unusually liking for Muggle's and everything they use, same with her father. She had only met Mr. Weasley once; he had come over for afternoon tea once. The entre time he could not stop going on about his children. Don't get her wrong, it was nice to hear about other people; honestly she loved it. He had two boys that had just finished Hogwarts and went off in the world, and then he had three that would be in their fourth and fifth year. Now his youngest boy would be starting up at the school and still he had another child that had to go the next year. Seven children in all, all red-heads, only one darling girl like her. And like her family, they were pure-bloods; every one of them in Gryffindor house, but they aren't said to be decedents of Godric Gryffindor.

"It's getting late." Her father told her. "You go up to bed and tell your brother he'd better turn off that moving Muggle box and get to bed."

She skipped out of the living area, but before she made it up the steps she turned. "Once again, thank you father for the Muggle books you've gotten me for my birthday. It's very interesting how the Muggles write down such historical events, but I've never heard of most of them."

Her father looked up from the parchment. "The Muggles call them _fictional _stories. They aren't real events, and I bought you those books almost a year ago."

With a confused look, she hurried up the large staircase to the second floor. The door from the stairs to the floor was closed, instantly she pushed it open to find her brother watching a fascinating contraption the Muggles called a Television. Pictures moved rapidly and sounds followed.

"Max, father says it time for bed." She said strictly. "Stop watching that stupid Muggle box."

Max flicked off the box and right into bed, turning off his light, muttering "Goodnight Millie."

Silently she closed his door and made her way up to the third floor. She opened her large black door and found her room the same she had left it. A large bed with purple sheets on them in the far right corner, seven book cases line the left wall filled with Muggle books, another two cases were filled with wizarding books. In the middle of her large room lay a rug. By the door was a big desk that had mounds of empty books; twenty seven to be exact. Only eleven of them were filled with entries. Next to the books lay blank parchment for writing letters with a quill in the ink bottle. Furthest from her door was a large closet that kept all her clothing and cloaks. It was very neat and organized. All the Muggle artifacts that her father gives her in put by her bed, filling the rest of the right wall with stuff.

Quickly, Millie readied for bed eagerly awaiting the next day to come. But as the minutes dragged on she could feel herself getting more tried and more excited. In the end she fell asleep, but only for a few hours.

She awoke when she heard her father rapping on the door with his fist, yelling. "Millie, time to get up. Big day ahead!"

Like a bolt of lightning, she got out of bed and dressed in a long dark purple dress with a nice black velvet cloak fastened around her neck. She jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. There, already eating breakfast, sat Max. His black hair just like their fathers, sat spiked on his head. His green eyes looked at her as if she was a stranger like he normally did.

"Morning!" she said. "When do we leave?"

Her father walked up behind her and kissed her head. "Right after you've had a spot of breakfast."

The faster she seemed to eat, the slower time went. It was twenty minutes later when she had finished her father's poorly cooked eggs. But then she had to wait another twenty minutes for her brother and father to change. Her father was wearing a suit, one much like one her wore to work. His hat was pointed adding another foot to his height; its color matched the color of his cloak. Her brother dressed in denim pants and a t-shirt, a cloak much like her own was fastened around his neck.

"Off to Diagon Alley." She smiled, taking a handful of Floo powder. Millie stepped into the large opened fireplace; taking a deep breath he threw the Floo powder down and called clearly, "Diagon Alley."

Green flames engulfed her but she didn't burn. Her eyes were wide open as she found the fireplace she had to get off at. Like it was nothing she stepped out of the flames into a crowded market street.

As she waited for her father and brother to come through, a boy walked out of the fireplace next to hers. She smiled and waved as he brushed off some ashes on him, he returned the favor with a bright smile. His red hair looked as if it had caught fire, but then she figured it was his real hair color. He seemed to be waiting for his family too, but both of theirs took a long while to come through. She looked back at the boy and noticed something.

"Um – " she awkwardly muttered, "You got some Floo powder on the back of your cloak." Kindly, after she stopped laughing at him for trying to reach it himself, cleaned off his cloak.

Both their fireplaces lit with green flames. Two older boys stepped out of the other boy's fireplace as her brother stepped through. The two older boys had the same flaming red hair as the other. They were the same height and looked alike; twin no doubt.

"What took you so long?" she questioned him.

He rolled his eyes. "I was arguing why I had to come. I'm not going to Hogwarts until next year."

The twins began to brush off each other's cloaks when their fireplace glowed green once more, and out stepped another boy a bit older than them. His hair curly and flaming red. Twice more did their fireplace light up with green flames while Millie's remained empty. A little girl skipped out to her brothers first and them a plump older woman; both with red flaming hair.

Finally, after minutes of waiting and worrying (only on Millie's part) did their fireplace glow green. Out stepped their father holding many papers and her school list – she had completely forgotten. As she swung around to say goodbye to the flaming head boy his fireplace glowed green again. Out stepped a man in his mid forties dressed just like her father, holding many papers in his arms. She stared at his face a realized her father wasn't looking.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." She greeted.

The man swung her way. His face was as warm as always; eyes wide and teeth out. "Ah, little Millicent Mazarin. How are you? Where's your father?"

She smiled shaking the man's hand kindly. "I'm fine, and you? My father should be – oh, there his is over at Ollivanders."

The group that had waited for Mr. Weasley followed him as he followed her to Ollivanders Wand Shop. Her father was looking around franticly until he made eye contact with her. His worry swept away when he saw Mr. Weasley walking right behind her.

Her father shook Mr. Weasley hand as they had finally came face to face with both their family. "Arthur." Said her father. "Fredrick." Said Mr. Weasley.

And one by one, Mr. Weasley introduced his pack. Percy was the oldest of the group of boys and the one with the curly hair. Fred and George were the twins, Ronald was the youngest boy. Ginny was the little girl the held tight to her mother's hand. Molly was his wife, the plump woman that had come out of the fireplace before Mr. Weasley.

"These are my children, Millicent and Maxwell." Their father introduced.

They all made their pleasantries, telling each other the names they would much rather be called (Ronald would rather be called Ron, Millicent would like to be called Millie, and Maxwell wants to be called Max), and made their way into Ollivanders. Millie walked to the counter first and waited for Ollivander come and measure her for her wand. Once he had come out of the back storage he messaged her right arm; shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, round her head and between her nostrils. After about ten different wands, she finally had gotten the one of her. "Maple and unicorn hair, ten inches, nice and supple."

With a proud smile, Millie held her wand firm as if she had just gotten the best wand there was out there. When her father had finish paying for it, they left telling the Weasleys they would meet them at Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions.

They headed into the store, hopping no one else was being helped to they could wait for the Weasleys; no such luck. There was already a boy getting fitted. His face was pale and his hair matched. His father had his back turned to them but he knew who they were right away.

"Draco Malfoy." Millie and Max said coldly together.

"Lucius Malfoy." Their father spat bitterly.

The two looked at the three that walked in and laughed. There was no question there that these two families had history – a dark history.

"Messy Millie and Maxi Mazarin. A double threat. I thought you guys were banished attending any English Wizarding schools." Draco smiled evilly.

"Fredrick," breathed Lucius. "I see the rumors are wrong."

His eyes went dark and narrow. "_What_ rumors?"

"That you've died along with your little – err – _children_." Lucius awkwardly spat back.

"Sorry to disappoint." Max said, trying to put as much bitterness as he could into it.

Millie was guided onto a raised platform next to Draco. Their eyes never left each others.

Dark history it was that these two families had. Long ago in the dark times before the Dark Lord was defeated, many pure-blood wizarding families joined the dark side. The Malfoy's were one of those families. Lucius was one of the Dark Lord's trusted Death Eaters and was pressed with a task that sent the two families into a war in mind. Everyone knew of the evil Lucius had done and yet he roamed free of charge, saying they were doing everything agents their will. Lucius had to kill a _pure-blood_ family – Hannah Beckome's family. The Dark Lord hadn't known that Hannah had been married and had two children by that point. Never the less, Lucius had to kill the family, no matter how small the children were. Hannah Beckome was the only one murdered. He couldn't kill the children; all he saw was his own newborn son, so he spread the children and the father. From then on, the Dark Lord did his own biding, which meant a month later he died trying to kill a family with a baby boy named Harry. Thus brought the Malfoy family back to the good side, but not before learning that Hannah Beckome's married name was _Mazarin_.

The Weasley's walked in as the Malfoy's were paying for the new robes. Out of instinct, the Weasley's moved out of the way and let the other pass. Once the Malfoy's had left the Weasley's slipped in. Lucius caught the door with his cane and called back to the two families. "What a disgrace to the name _wizard_."

The rest of the fitting was peaceful. Millie and Ron got to know each other better. She couldn't help but notice that Ron was having an old uniform fitted for him but she said nothing. Everyone knew the Weasley's were a family that many children and little money. Everything was second hand – well, not for the two oldest.

As they paid for the robes, there was a loud commotion outside as a large man walked past the store. He was quickly followed by a small boy. None of them really paid much attention to it. And as for the rest of the day they all went and bought the supplies they needed, even if the Weasleys had second hand stuff.

"All we have left is –" Ron looked down at his list. "We have to go to Flourish and Blotts for all our books."

Off they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books they had needed. When they had finished they had stacks of packages that they needed to somehow get to Hogwarts on September first. It wouldn't all fit in their trunks, would it?

With fading smiles they all said their farewells. Ron promised to write to Milly if she promised to do the same. As if they made and Unbreakable Vow, Ron and Millie promised to write each other, and Millie had already begun hers in her mind and she hadn't even left Ron's side yet. Once the green flames engulfed her and extinguished once more, she began to write Ron about how excited she was and couldn't wait for the month to pass –

O0o0o0o0o0o_0o0o0o0o0o0o

Millie walked close behind the Weasley boys as she looked around the Muggle train station. She was basically alone. Both Mr. Weasley and her father had work so they had to miss sending their kids off. Max was home alone, only having their house elf, Smoggy, watching. They reached the two platforms they had to get on first. The train would be leave within the next twenty minutes; they just had to find their way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Millie followed the Weasley's through the station with luggage on her trolley and her owl, Harold, perched in his cage as if someone was about to poke him with a stick. There were so many Muggles Millie began to think they would poke _her_ with a stick.

When they reached the barrier, she was surprised to see Percy just walk right through a sold wall. She saw they boy next to her shake his head in disbelief. He must have been a Muggle-born because he had and owl. Not many Muggles travel with owls in a train station.

It was Fred's turn to go, but the other twin turned to their mother. "He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself out mother?" said the other.

Molly Weasley mentally hit herself. "Sorry George." She motioned him to go through.

He pulled his trolley up next to her and he smiled. "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" He ran through the solid wall, closely followed by George.

As Ron was going to run through the wall, the boy next to Millie had charged up to Mrs. Weasley. "Excuse me." He said. "Can you tell me how to – err – how to…" he was at a lost for word.

"How to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley guessed. "Sure. It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts, too." Mrs. Weasley explained to the boy how to get through and he ran with all him might. Ron followed after the strange boy and then did Millie.

In the mix of the crowds, Millie had gotten separated from the Weasley's. She knew what she had to do; Fred and George wouldn't stop talking about how all this cool stuff happened before you even boarded the train, and she knew it was the truth because Percy agreed with them.

She made her way to the trains end to an assistant. Kindly a man took her trolley from her and asked if she was taking anything on the train (she had a pre-packed magic bag that expanded with as much stuff she could want and then gets smaller as she takes things out.); magically her trolley turned into a metal package that had her name on it. Harold was transported to the animal's car with her name on his cage. It was quite fascinating. After the man had put her luggage on the train, she set off to the second car of the train (it was the only car that wasn't already full with students).

She slid open the compartment door to find a boy sitting by the window. It was the same boy from the platform before. He didn't seem to notice her as she walked in, but once she took her seat across from him did he look at her. For the first time he noticed his untidy dark hair, his bright green eyes behind his glasses and a glimpse of a scar under his bangs.

Millie gave him a sweet smile and held out her hand for pleasantries. "I'm Millie Mazarin." The boy kindly took her hand as the train pulled out of the station to Hogwarts. "It's my first year at Hogwarts, too. Nervous?"

The boy's shy give off slowly disappeared as he took her hand. "Very nervous." He admitted with a bright smile. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

**What did you think? Too much, too little? Feedback please!**


	2. Hoggy Warts

**Chapter 2: **_Hoggy Warts

* * *

_

Last Time_:_

_Millie gave him a sweet smile and held out her hand for pleasantries. "I'm Millie Mazarin." The boy kindly took her hand as the train pulled out of the station to Hogwarts. "It's my first year at Hogwarts, too. Nervous?"_

_The boy's shy give off slowly disappeared as he took her hand. "Very nervous." He admitted with a bright smile. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."_

Her blue eyes light up with joy. "Are you really? And you have that – _scar_?"

* * *

The boys untidy hair bounced up and down as he shook his head yes. He flipped up his hair so Millie could get a better look at his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. From the pictures she's seen of the Potter's before they died she could see he looked like his dad, but he had his mother's eyes.

For a few moments it was awkward because all Millie could think of was questions to ask Harry about his life. She didn't want to say anything that could make him any more uncomfortable or upset him. Not until she felt a tingling sensation in her chest could she smile.

"I'll be right back, Harry." She smiled as she stood.

He looked down at his feet. "No need."

Millie stared at Harry. "What?"

He looked deep into Millie's eyes. "You don't need to come back for me. I'm used to being alone. Never had a reason for people to stay near me for long. No friends, no one to stay with me in times of need."

Millie sat down next to Harry, looking back into his eyes. She took one of his hands in her own. "I'm your friend Harry." His eyes twinkled with joy. "I'll always be by your side when you need it the most. When I shook your hand, I knew, _I knew_ from right then we would be the best of friends, you and I." It came again. The tingling in her chest was stringer. _They're close, _she thought. "I just need to get someone from out in the hall."

She stood once more and saw three heads of red hair pass the compartment. A smile speared on her face. Millie took out her wand, walked to the door and called Ron's name. But nothing. He didn't hear her. Fred and George were badgering him on losing something. She called him a few more times, but they didn't hear. As a last resulted she did the most terrifying thing she could to the Weasley's.

She raised her wants to her throat and called to them once more. "_Ronald_ Weasley." Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in the train's hall, undisturbing anyone in their compartments. "Fred, George."

The three Weasley's stiffened with fear and slowly turned around. They first thought it really was their mother calling them so they went off saying so many things at once. After a minute they realized it was Millie and not their mother.

"Millie!" Ron shouted. "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

The three walked to her and into her compartment and saw Harry in the corner. The Weasley's sat across from Harry and Millie and made their pleasantries. Fred and George tried to trick Harry on which one was which, but Harry got it relatively quick, being that Fred and George had a bit of a height difference. Fred was an inch or two taller than George.

"So what's your name, mate?" asked Ron.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiled as he showed them his scar.

Ron and the twins were not as heavy on themselves on bring up the subject of Harry's life, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He told them all about his Muggle family, the Dursley's. His Uncle Vernon was a large beefy man with hardly any neck. His Aunt Petunia was a thin and blonde woman with twice the usual amount of neck. And then there was his cousin Dudley who was turning out to look like his Uncle. They were the rudest people you could ever meet. Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs for almost his entire life. Just recently had he gotten ungraded to his cousin's second bedroom that held all his broken Muggle toys.

They all really felt sorry for the boy. He had lost his parents when he nearly one and then lived ten years under some stairs. Not only was he the most famous Wizard of his time, he didn't even know about it; he didn't even know he _was_ a wizard until a few days ago! His Muggle family told him nothing about his family or his past.

"That's horrible!" Millie cried. "I guess you never really know how good you have it until you hear a story like that." The Weasley's agreed.

After a half hour of talking a boy came running to their compartment, instantly ripping to door open. He must have been a friend of the twins because he stood in front of them out of breath. "Lee Jordon has a large tarantula! Come see." The three of them ran off as two more children walked into the compartment; a boy and a girl.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked. "_Neville_ here lost his." The boy shyly waved with a shy smile.

Millie looked at the two and invited them in. She pasted the seat next to her for the boy to sit on, the girl sat next to Ron.

"Before we go on about Neville's toad," Millie said. "I'm Millie Mazarin."

Ron introduced himself and so did Harry. Neville stared at Harry like he was in the presence of the most famous Wizard of all time (even though Harry kind of was). The girl went on about how she had read about him in _three_ different books (being she was Muggle-born she read up on the popular topics of the Wizarding world). After she was done she then put her hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Neville was still staring at Harry. "I-I'm N-Neville Longb-bottom, sir." He stuttered, still in shock.

Forgetting about Neville's toad for a moment they all started to talk about which house they might be in. Oh course, Ron thinks he'll be in Gryffindor because his entire family was in Gryffindor (which brought up questions on how many brothers and sisters he has – he's one of seven, sixth born and the last boy). Hermione wants to be in Gryffindor ("It sounds so far the best") but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. Neither Harry nor Neville believe they aren't bereave enough to be in Gryffindor, smart enough to be in Hufflepuff, witty enough to be in Ravenclaw or even _creepy_ enough to be in___Slytherin__._

_"__Well, I know very well that I'm gunna be a Hufflepuff." She smiled. "It's in my blood. Thousands of years my ancestors have been in Hufflepuff."_

___Hermione looked at her as if she was mad. "But Hufflepuff is said to be the worst house you can be in!" _

___Millie looked away shy fully; her smile was now a distant memory. "I know. If anything, I want be in Gryffindor, but it's for my mother." A tear ran down her face. Just the mere thought of her mother brought tear to her eyes. "She was the best Hufflepuff of all of Hogwarts; she even got a reward for being the most outstanding House Student since Hogwarts was founded. I wanna be just like her. I wanna make her proud. If not, I shame her memory."_

___Harry took her hands and clasped them in his. "Millie," he looked into her bright eyes deeply. "I know, just by __talking____ to you, that your mother would be very proud of you just for making others happy. Because of you Millie, I'm __happier____. I now have friends, more then back home. If I were her I would be smiling down at you knowing just that."_

___As if she was going to cry, she buried her head into Harry's chest. He rubbed her back, but the tears never came. It was just soothing to know someone was there. Once she sat up and sniffled she turned to Neville. _

_"__Alright Neville. Now how about your toad?"_

___Shock came to his face. "TERVOR!" he screeched in horror. He had completely forgotten about him._

_"__Calm down." Millie instructed. "Now give me your hands."_

Nervously, Neville did so, putting his hands in hers. Everyone just watched closely, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Now Neville," Millie said, breaking the silence in the compartment. "I want you to close your eyes and think of Trevor. Picture him as clear you can, like he's right in the room with us…You got it? Good."

Millie closed her eyes and concentrated. Harder and harder she concentrated. A second passed and she couldn't feel anything anymore. Millie felt like she was floating in midair now, searching the darkness for an answer. There was a sudden light that shimmered in the darkness that grew larger and larger as seconds passed. Then there was a picture of a toad that looked lost and scared under a bench. Without a single thought she whispered to herself, "_Appaiono_."

The thick air in the car compartment was thinned out when there was a sudden croak. Neville and Millie's shot open to find a toad sitting on Millie's lap. Everyone's face went blank. They were in shock of what they had just seen. A toad appeared out of thin air onto a person's lap.

"Trevor?" Neville seemed to think it was a trick of the light. He grabbed to toad from Millie's lap and instantly knew it was real. "How did you do that?"

"Family trick. Everyone woman on in my family can do it." She looked at the toad. "Quite fascinating really. I learn how to do that when I was five. Can't seem to move anything larger then a Hippogriff, though."

They began to ask her if she could to anything amazing that no one else can do. Unfortunately, all she could do was that – and send whatever she wanted wherever she wanted. Half way down the line of questions, a curly red headed boy entered the compartment already dressed in his robes. It was Percy.

"What are you five doing?" he asked. "Get changed. We're nearly there." And he bragged out to check on more first years.

The boy, respectfully, walked out to let the girls changed. Hermione rolled down the shutters so the boys could peek in on them as Millie took her robs and wand out her bag, instantly making it shrink. When she had laid out her robes she concentrated on her trunk in the cargo hold. "_Scomparire_." The bag disappeared from sight and hopefully into her trunk. The two changed in silence, their back to each other. Once they were done, they smiled and let the boys in to change. When they were done, the sun had finally set.

"What a day." Neville breathed, as he slouched in his seat. He didn't sit for long at the train jerk forward, stopping in Hogsmeade station.

With many grunts of effort, they got out of their seats and headed out of the train car. The cold air hit their faces once they hit the open air. It was like a new morning had come and gave you hope. The air seemed to smile at them, showing them they had just arrived at a place of greatness.

"First years, with me!" a voice called through the cool air. All the younger students looked around to see a man taller than the train itself walking toward them. He had thick black hair all over his face; his eyes were the only thing not covered by his hair. "Hiya, Harry." He said.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted the man.

All the first years walked behind the large man named Hagrid. Carefully, hoping they were going to be squashed, they walk a good foot behind the man. They walked on a path from the station to a lake that separated them from a large, 200 foot tall, castle with every window lit with a glowing lantern. It was such a sight to see that Millie had forgotten to breathe for a moment. The children filed into boat ("No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called to the students). Millie went into a boat with Neville, Ron and Harry. Hermione _insisted_ on going into a different boat after Millie said she would gladly go into a boat with her, but no.

Once they were all in, Hagrid shouted to the boats and they jolted forward. The boats gently glided along the water, undisturbing the current. No ripples from the boats movements were made in the gigantic lake. In no time they made it to the other side of the lake.

They walked up corridors and up stairs until they reached a large pair of double doors. The hall they stood in had to have been 30 feet high, the door in front of them were just under that. Waiting for them was a woman in emerald-green robes, her lack hair tided in a neat bun under a slightly tilted pointed hat that matched her robes. Hagrid said her name was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule _breaking_ will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." She looked at all the students. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall opened the large doors a bit so she could sneak through and close them quickly.

The students began to talk to themselves quietly for a minute and then a voice rose over the others… "So it's true." It was Draco Malfoy. "_Harry Potter_ has come to Hogwarts."

Children all around started to whisper as Malfoy walked to the group of five children in the front of the other first years.

"This is Crabb and Goyle." He pointed to his two, large, friends by the stair banister. "And I'm Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy."

Ron coughed slightly to hide a snicker. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do ya?" he asked. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes – you must be a Weasley."

Millie steeped forward. "Sod off, Malfoy."

Draco turned to back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He put out his hand for Harry to take. "_I_ can help you there."

Harry did take his 'kind' gesture. Coldly, Harry responded, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Professor McGonagall came back and laid a firm hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "We're ready for you."

The first years began to file into the large Great Hall in pairs of two. Ron and Harry were in front of Hermione and a girl named Lavender Brown, all four of them were behind Millie and Neville. They marveled at the thousands of lit candles that floated in mid-air. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky outside, or so it says in _Hogwarts, A History_. After gazing at the ceiling, she noticed four long tables lined with students, glittering golden plates a goblets laid before them. At the head of the hall was another long table that was lined with the teacher along with more plates and goblets made of gold.

The first years gathered in front of the teachers table, just before a raised platform. The teachers looked at each student to see which ones looked like trouble makers. Professor McGonagall stepped put on the platform and picked up an old hat that lay on stool in front of them, in her other had was a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, I will put on the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She said. She looked at the parchment and called, "Hannah Abbott!"

A little girl with blonde pigtail nervously walked up to the stool, sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. There was a moment's pause –

"HUFFELPUFF!" the hat shouted.

With a relived smile, Hannah ran from the stool to the table of cheering Huffelpuff's.

Susan Bones was next to be sorted and bolted to her House table after the hat shouted out, again, "HUFFELPUFF!" Then it was Terry Boot's turn that in turn ran to his table with the other Ravenclaw's. Many Brocklehurst also became a Ravenclaw. The girl next to Hermione, Lavender Brown, became the first new Gryffindor. Millie's heart skipped a beat when Professor McGonagall called out "Millicent," but went back on track when she said the girls last name "Bulstrode." With a smile, Millicent ran to the Slytherin table once the hat finished with her. Justin Finch-Fletchery went to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan was a new Gryffindor aft a minute of sitting on the stool.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called. With a deep breath, Hermione walked out of the crowd onto the raised platform.

"That one's mental." Ron whispered to Harry. Millie, who was standing behind Ron, jabbed him in the side. He turned to her and stuck out her tongue. When he turned his attention back to the Sorting, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" This put Ron over the top. He groaned and moaned as Hermione ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Percy.

Many more students filed up to the stool and ran to their new houses. As more went to sit, less was left to stand there alone with the others. There was only a handful left when they had gotten down to the end of the J's. Fear struck more and more faces as their names were about to be called. Neville was the most nervous because he believed he would be sorted into a house. Then his worst nightmare became reality.

"Neville Longbottom." McGonagall called. Neville gulped as he began to walk forward. He tripped over the lone step he had to climb making the entire hall ring out with soft laughs. Millie felt sorry of the slightly cubby boy but couldn't help but smile. The hat seemed to be unable to think of a right house of him, but after a couple of minutes it made up its mind, if it had a mind, and shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran to the Gryffindor table and sat, shyly, down next to Hermione.

Draco Malfoy strolled up to the stool like he owned the place when his name was called. The hat barely touched his head when it called out "SLYTHERIN!" With a smile, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Crabb and Goyle, who had been sorted into Slytherin too.

Millie's hearts thudded loudly as Professor McGonagall called her name. The room seemed to hush around her as she stepped out of the crowed to the stool. She could hear snickers from the Slytherin table and she knew it was Malfoy. As the hat was lowered to her head, she could help but think of her mother.

"Bright, I see." said a tinny voice in her ear. "Brave at heart, willing to do anything for a friend. A rich history, you have. Long family tree of pure-bloods. But what is this? You wish to be like another, but you want to be your own. Difficult, very. You have courage, a brilliant mind. Oh, you have potential for something great…But where to put you?" the hat paused. Millie's thoughts bounced from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor. On one hand, she was destined for Hufflepuff, but on the other she wants to be her own person. That hat seemed to sense her predicament. "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Without a thought, she scurried to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville and Seamus Finnigan. There were loud whispers from the Hufflepuff table, and one of the third years seemed a bit shocked. Millie brushed it all aside and watched as several more students were sorted.

Six more people were sorted into their houses before it was Harry's turn. The entire Hall seemed to be whispering. "Did she say _Potter_?" some would say while others whispered "_The_ Harry Potter?" Harry seemed to have missed all the comments as the hat was placed on his head.

Millie took the advantage of waiting to look over at the Hufflepuff table. There, on the right side of the table sat the puzzled third year. He looked at her as she looked at him. His brown hair and green eyes were something she had seen countless times growing up. Many of the Huffelpuff's looked just like him. He was the only one she truly knew, being that he was her cousin. Cedric Diggory, his mother and her mother were sisters and for years after the death of her mother, Cedric became like a brother. It shocked him the most, especially when they had talked about their rich family history and how they knew what house they would be in at Hogwarts. All that came to an end when she was sorted wrong, sorted into…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed, taking Millie away from her thoughts. Harry ran to the table with excitement and sat down next to the Weasley twins. All the Gryffindor's cheered louder than ever as Percy shook Harry's hand. The Twins had to scream over everyone's excitement, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry smiled as he looked up at the teachers table, eyeing all the teachers. They all looked happy to find he was sorted into the same house both his parents shared years before.

Once everyone had quitted down, they restarted the sorting. There was only five more to go, Ron being one of them.

Dean Thomas became another Gryffindor. Lisa Turpin became the last Ravenclaw. The Weasley's went silent, not a sound was made. It didn't even look like they were breathing as Ron's name was called. He jumped when the hat touched his head. _Wonder what it said to him?_ Millie thought. But she couldn't have thought any longer because the hat had made Ron the last Gryffindor. With relief he ran and sat between the twins. Percy nodded and the twins ruffled Ron's red hair. Blaise Zabini became the last Slytherin and was the last new first year to be sorted.

At the teachers table, the head master, Albus Dumbledore, stood. Instantly everyone silenced. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he beamed. "Before we eat, I'd like to address a few things. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is off limits to all pupils. A few of our older students should do to remember that." He shot a glance at the smiling Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Flitch, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is _strictly_ off limits this year." He looked at all the faces. "There will be no magic allowed in the halls in-between classes. And finally," he seemed to be looking at the Gryffindor table. "Quidditch trials will begin at the second week of term. Please, contact Madam Hooch for more details on the matter." He raised his hands out. "Enjoy your feast."

In a golden wave of light, food appeared all over the table, filling the plates and the goblets filled with delicious butterbeer. Instantly, Millie grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes, several slices of turkey and a large piece of steak. It was so delicious. Nothing more than a good dinner had brought her mind away from pervious thoughts. Everyone began to talk about what they were; half-and-half, Muggle-born or pure-blood.

Seamus went on about his family. "Me dad's a Muggle, mum's a witch. Quite a surprise when he found out."

Neville was a pure-blood, raised by his Gran. His family was so nervous he was going to be a Squib, a person born into an all magical family without powers. Dean Thomas, like Hermione, was a Muggle-born. Lavender Brown was also half-and-half like Seamus. Millie was asked countless limes what she was. "A pure-blood, I am. From the dawn of Hogwarts, really. Long family history with this place, mind, it's not the best now."

When Harry was approached about it, mainly by Muggle-borns, who, unlike Hermione, haven't read up on him, he had nothing to say. People that knew his history helped him out; Harry learned a lot, mainly from Millie. His parents and hers were once dear friends, Millie was told countless things of the Potter's history.

"Your dad was a pure-blood, who was a Gryffindor, just like yourself. Your mum was Muggle-born, so you would be a quarter Muggle, Harry." Millie explained. "She was also a Gryffindor, I believe. Both your parents were Prefects and their years' Head Boy and Girl. Your dad was the team Captain and Seeker for Gryffindor House's Quidditch team. Gryffindor was the best with him on the team. Never lost a match or the Cup. Your mum was brilliant, and beautiful, top of her class. Our mums were like sisters here."

While the rest of the Hall went on with great discussions there was one that caught the eyes of a few students. On left hand corner of the teachers table sat two teachers in a heated discussion over something. One was wearing plain black robes, his black hair slicked back with grease and his dark eyes seemed like they could pierce through the thickest of materials. The other wore colorful robes and a red turban round his head.

"Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell, Percy?" asked Harry.

Percy looked up from his meal. "Oh, that's Professor Snape. He's the Potions Master, but he doesn't want to be. Everyone knows he's been after Quirrell job for years. He knows much about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Millie looked over her should to see the two Professors talking loudly but still unheard. "He's head of Slytherin House, isn't he?" she questioned.

"Yeah." said Fred.

"He favors everyone from his own house, so don't be surprised if he takes points from Gryffindor because you spoke out of turn." George said. "For some reason, he hates Gryffindor. No one knows why, but Dumbledore."

"Percy," Millie shot in quick. "What did you mean by he knows much about the Dark Arts, Snape?"

Percy took a swig of his butterbeer. "It was said, then confirmed, that Snape, at one point, was a Death Eater for You-Know-How. But he switched back to our side a few months before You-Know-How was defeated."

Millie looked back at Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell turned his head, so his back was to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Ouch!" Harry winced in pain, holding his hand over his forehead.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine, Percy."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

After the feast, Percy led the first year to the Gryffindor common room. They were led through countless halls and down many corridors. Up and down stairs to only find themselves at a portrait of a Fat Lady (ironically called "The Fat Lady"). The woman was painted in a silky pink dress.

Percy walked up to the portrait. Her head moved and looked Percy up and down. "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy. The portrait swung open to relieve thick hole in the wall leading into a common room draped with Scarlett colored drapes, filled with loads of cozy air chairs and couches. In the fireplace a fire roared giving the room warmth and a comforting feeling. It instantly felt like home, making it seem like Millie never left.

Percy directed boys through one door to their dormitory and the girls through another. Millie and the other girls walked until they found a door that was labeled 'First Years.' Then they went up a spiral staircase – they must have been in a tower – to find a door labeled with five names on it. Millie was at the very top, along with Hermione. Somehow their stuff had gotten there, and on a bedside table sat an empty owl's cage with a not in it. Harold was in the Owlery with the other owls. Millie sat down on her four-poster bed to look at her room mates.

Hermione had the bed next to her, and on the other side was Lavender Brown. On Lavender's other side was Pavarti Patil, whose bed was right next to the door. On the other side of Hermione was Pavarti's twin sister, Padma, whose bed was also by the door, but on the other side. (When you enter and look to your right there's Pavarti's bed, then Lavender's, Millie's, Hermione's, and then Padma.)

Within an instant after getting dressed, all the girls were asleep. First day of term started tomorrow, and Millie still needed to right her father. Maybe she'll right it in the morning and she'll get one back by lunch along with everyone else's.

* * *

**That's it for the second chapter - sorry it's a bit long...Wait until you read the next one. You'll never guess what's gunna happen during their first day of term!**


	3. the Potions Master

**Chapter 3: **_the Potions Master_

LAST TIME:

Within an instant after getting dressed, all the girls were asleep. First day of term started tomorrow, and Millie still needed to right her father. Maybe she'll right it in the morning and she'll get one back by lunch along with everyone else's.

When Millie woke, she saw that it was still dark out. She looked at her wristwatch and noted the time was four thirty in the morning. She dare not go back to bed so she silently gotten dressed and ready for the day to start. When she had gotten all her things into her magic expanding bag, Millie headed down into the common room. She sat down by the fire that still glowed in the fireplace, thinking of what will happen during the day (she was more picturing how Potions was going to be like). After a while she remembered she had to write to her father.

There was a desk on the other side of the room that had loads of parchment and a quill. She hurried over and started to write.

_Dear Father,_

_Sorry I didn't write to you last night. I had so much to eat that I had forgotten. I've met so many new people and made wonderful friends. Of course, after I got onto Platform nine and three quarters I had lost the Weasley's but I met a new boy. You'll never guess how he is…_Harry Potter!_ It was amazing. Then I met Neville Longbottom, he's a pure-blood, and Hermione Granger, she's a Muggle-born. I have four nice roommates here. Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padma Patil, and Hermione!_

_Love you,_

_Millie_

_Plus, I'm _not_ in Hufflepuff…I'm in Gryffindor house. I'm sorry…_

She folded up her letter and put her father's name on it: Fredrick Mazarin. Millie pictured her father at home and sent the parchment away with a simple whisper "_Scomparire_."

After about an hour had pasted and nearly everyone was up and in the common room. Fred and George were telling jokes as Percy was coming down the stairs. Everyone seemed to have gone silent as he entered. Fred whispered something to George and George laughed. After a second, so did everyone else. Percy looked at everyone bewildered. Even as Hermione trotted down the stairs into the common rooms everyone laughed. She looked at Percy and noticed his Prefect badge.

"Fred," Hermione said over the laughing. "George. How immature can you get?"

Percy looked at his badge and then to her brothers. His face matched his red hair in anger.

"_Ritorno_." Hermione said with a flick of her wand. Instantly, Percy badge returned to normal, no longer reading "_Perfect Prefect Percy the Boring_" and now had just a plain letter _P_ on it for Prefect.

Everyone began to exit the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast still laughing. Slightly behind Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville walked the girls from Millie's dormitory. The boys were laughing about something Neville had done early this morning making him blush redder then Ron's hair. Millie jogged next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged small smiles and Neville's color had returned.

At breakfast, Millie sat between Neville and Hermione. Percy and the Weasley twins sat by them, answering any questions they had about classes. They all eat the same food; some freshly scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. No one was particularly hungry, mainly nervous. When Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, came round to give all the Gryffindor's their class schedules, everyone had gotten nauseous.

"First class is Herbology with Professor Sprout…" read Ron. "With the Huffelpuff's and Slytherin's first years in the greenhouses."

"Then its Charms with Professor Flitwick..." read Millie. "And it's with the Ravenclaw first years."

"Then we have a double Potions with Professor Snape." Said Hermione, who added, "With the Slytherin first years."

They read on in their schedule. After Potions was Lunch back in the Great Hall, then it was Flying Brooms with Madam Hooch, then History of Magic with Professor Binns (who was a ghost teacher), Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The last two lessons where Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, and Astronomy (which was only Wednesday's at midnight to study the stars and planets).

Before anyone had finished their food, a third year came up to the group. It wasn't just _any_ third year, it was a Hufflepuff third year, Cedric Diggory. His dark brown hair seemed to be like Harry's, untidy and out of place. His brown eyes were warm and inviting, making him a likable person.

"Millie," he said slightly. "Can I talk to you?"

Everyone was watching her as she stood up from the table and headed out of earshot of the crowd at the table.

"What's the matter Ced?" she asked.

He didn't know how to address it, but went at it from the first advantage point he could. "How did you get into Gryffindor? Everyone and I mean _everyone_ in our family has been in the same house. Most of Hufflepuff _is_ our family. Did you tell your father?"

Millie was a bit taken back at Cedric's tone. "I don't know how I got here. But I guess I got my grandfather in me, begin he was in Gryffindor, too. And yes I told father. I'm guessing you told your parents last night."

He shook his head yes. "What do you mean your grandfather was a Gryffindor? He was a Hufflepuff like everyone else."

"No," she corrected him. "My father's father was a Gryffindor and his mother was a Ravenclaw. I guess I'm more my father. Max will undoubtedly be a Hufflepuff next year. He so much like mother."

Cedric looked back at all the Gryffindor's that were around Millie. They were looking at them, whispering amongst themselves. Without another word, he left the Great Hall with his friends that were waiting for him.

_That was odd_, she thought. Millie walked back to her spot at the table with a puzzled look. Ced had never acted that way before, but undoubtedly it was from his father. When Uncle Amos was very anger he got the same way. If only Cedric could have inherited his mothers cool head, like she did, then they would all be set.

"What was that about?" asked Percy. "He looked angry."

Millie took one last bit of her toast before all their food had gone. "Ced just wanted to talk to me about something."

"How do you know Cedric Diggory?" asked the Weasley twins as they all walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's my cousin. Our mothers are – were sisters." answered Millie before they parted ways.

Ron led the way to Herbology. They met up with some other first years on the way to the same class. A few of the Huffelpuff's walked over to Millie to say hello before they sped off to be with their friends. Lavender and the Patil twins asked, after about a minute of no one walking up to her, who they all were.

"Those were my cousins." She said, then telling them all their names. It was just about ten people, but they all had different last names. Henry and Sandra Stone (twins that are the complete opposite of the Weasley twins and yet different of Percy), Keevan Marlin, Merlin Charms (named after the great wizard Merlin), Sandy Alfonzo, Aqua Fiona-Fina, Brock Genova, James Kenrover, Ken Diggroett and, Victoria Helgasands. They were amazed to know that ten of the Hufflepuff first years were related to her, but then she told them that there were at least fifteen second years, eight third years, twelve forth years, nine fifth years, nineteen sixth years, and twenty six seventh years related to her, too, they were at a loss for words.

"You have ninety nine cousins at Hogwarts all together?" questioned Hermione. "And they're all Huffelpuff's? Out of the hundreds of Huffelpuff's, your family makes up a quarter of the number!"

"Sad but true."

They made it Herbology just in time for their teacher to walk in. Professor Sprout was, to describe her in a sense, a sprout herself. She was a plump woman, just a bit smaller then the first years. He wore a dirty set of robes and a pointed witches hat. Some of her curly grayish hair outlined her hat. Her cheery face brightened everyone's first day gitters, not to say that some had any.

After Herbology, they headed to Charms class, meeting up with Ravenclaw first years on the way. It was quite a walk from the green houses to Professor Flitwick's room on the fourth floor, but they made it. And much like Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick was short, but much shorter. Professor Flitwick wore much cleaner robes and did wear a witch's hat. His gray hair grew in all sorts of directions and his glasses hung on the bottom of his nose.

Then, the class all the Gryffindor's had been dreading, was Potions. Needless to say, Millie was excited for Potions. It was one of her specialties, being she had to mix them because her father would nearly blow the kitchen to smithereens. There was a sudden pop in Millie's bag as she sat down in the middle of the class with Ron and Neville on each side. She took out her note book and opened it up. Inside there was a letter addressed to Professor Snape in her father's handwriting.

Everyone was talking about something when Professor Snape walked into the class, scaring everyone as he used his wand to shut the shutters the three windows that were in his classroom. "There will be no silly incantations or excessive wand-waving in this class." He said when he reached the front of the room.

Snape began with roll call. One by one he call out a name on his roster, and after someone would say there were hear he'd say some remark about their name, family, or how they looked. All the Slytherin's got good remarks, while the Gryffindor's got shady ones. But once he got to Millie's name she seemed to smile.

"Ah yes, Millicent Mazarin." He looked up at Millie. "I was wondering when I would have you. I was good friends with your father back in my Hogwarts day, even if he was a – _Hufflepuff_."

He looked at the next name on the roster. "Ah yes," He looked at the boy on the other side of Ron, it was Harry. "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

When he finished he examined the class. He looked at each face like he knew if they would cause trouble or be top of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Millie smiled to herself. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Professor Snape had barely more than whispered that and yet everyone understood every word. He gave off a creepy vibe to everyone that kept everyone as silent as death. No on dare spoke a word. Some students looked like they were ready to prove to Snape they weren't dunderhead, and other looked as though the entire speech was made up to keep them quite.

"Potter!" snapped Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was stumped, but both Hermione and Millie's hands shot up into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Said Harry.

Snape looked disappointed. "Fame _clearly_ isn't everything." He ignored both hands that were in the air, instantly going to another question. "Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Millie's hand hot into the air right with Hermione's. They stretched it high, thinking that Snape couldn't see them. Malfoy and his crew were laughing as the two attempted to stay in their seats and Harry stayed silent.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape snapped.

Snape still ignored the only two raised hands in the class. He turned and looked at the two girls, giving them a look of disgust.

"What is the difference, Potter," he turned back to Harry. "Between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

As if they were attached at the hip, Millie and Hermione stood up with their hands raised high. They truly knew the answers and yet the Professor never called on them.

"I don't know," harry said shyly. "But I think Hermione and Millie know, why don't you ask them?"

A few people laughed, most of them Slytherin. Snape was please with Harry's attitude towards him, instantly knowing he'd cause some trouble in class.

"Sit down, girls." Snape snapped. "For your information, Potter," Millie instantly opened her book and started to write down whatever Snape had to say, even if she knew it already. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He looked around the class and saw Millie scribbling in her notebook what he said unlike anyone else in the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down like Miss Mazarin?"

Suddenly all you heard was the crumpling of moving parchment and quill writing. Over the loud noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter, and two points will be granted to Gryffindor for Miss Mazarin's good listing and note taking skills."

For the rest of class they had to make a simple potion that curse boils. He split them up into partners so he could see who worked well together and commenting on how badly each pair was doing. Only Malfoy was praised, along with small smiles to Millie. Snape would point out once in a while how well Millie or Draco was doing. But in somewhere over the glaring, Neville had accidently made Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob of nothing. Malfoy and his friends couldn't help but laugh as boils started to explode on Neville's face.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape. With a flick of his wand, the potion mess was cleared away. "Mr. Finnigan take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing…NOW!"

Seamus hurried out of the room, guiding Neville by pulling on his robes. Snape looked over to Harry and Ron, even though Millie and Dean were closer. "Potter, Weasley! Why didn't you tell him not to put the porcupine quills in before he took the cauldron off the fire? Did you think he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, Potter? Another point from Gryffindor!"

Now, basically, they were back to the amount of points they had before class started. Harry lost one before, Millie gained them two (so they then had only an extra one) and now they lost the one they gained. Ironic, wouldn't you say?

Once class ended, everyone began to pour out of the room. Millie stayed in her seat until everyone one was gone, but her friends waited for her at the door. She went up to talk to Professor Snape, who sat at his desk, his back turned. She held the letter in her hand.

"Professor?" she asked when she reached his desk.

"What?" he snapped angrily as he turned. "Oh, Millicent." His tone softened. "What can I do you for?"

Millie smiled as she handed over the letter. "Someone delivered it to me by mistake."

Snape took the letter and opened it up. His eyes seemed to just read over each word as if it was a Potions text. Out of the entire class time, Snape's thin lip[s curled up into a bright smile. "Thank you, Miss Mazarin. Have a great day, now."

Millie glided on out of class to her friends who looked shocked. They hadn't heard a word, but they certainly saw the smile on Snape's face.

"What was that about?" Ron asked her as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Someone delivered his mail to be by mistake."

They all gave her the same confused look. "But mail hasn't come yet." Ron exclaimed.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table with the two older Weasley's. Ron sat between the twins, as Harry sat next to Fred. Seamus, who had just come back from the hospital wing with Neville, sat next to Dean on the other side of George. Hermione and Millie sat on either side of Percy, Hermione was across from Harry and Millie was across from Ron. Neville sat on the other side of Millie, along with Lavender. Pavarti sat next to Hermione and Padma was next to Harry.

Ron still looked at Millie weirdly as they ate their lunch. Needless to say, so did the other first years with them. Percy was the one who really took notice because Ron has missed his mouth on a few occasions, spilling it all over himself. "What wrong with you, Ron?"

"Something's fishy with Professor Snape and Millie." He said, just as Snap walked by to get to the teachers table. "Millie won't say anything though."

"Why do you think something's fishy, Ronald?" Millie said with a harsh tone.

Ron looked left and right. "Because you said you got his mail by accident. Mail hasn't come yet." Just then thousands of owls flow into the Hall with packages held in their beaks. Letters dropped into the hands of students and their owls let for the Owlery.

"Mails here." Said George as their family owl, Errol, dropped into his lap with a letter. "Mum's sent one to each of us, except you Perce." Just then, an owl dropped a letter into Percy's hands. That must have been his owl, Hermes.

They all looked around at the thousands of letter begin dropped from owls overhead. Even Harry had gotten a letter.

"C'mon, Millie," Dean pleaded. "Tell us what it was all about."

It drove her up a wall with all the please she was getting to tell them about the letter to Snape. Even Percy joined in. She was getting a headache, but as if anything couldn't get worse, a letter dropped into her hands from Harold. It was from her father. Ignoring all the questions, she opened the letter.

_Millie,_

_I'm glad you've made friends, they all sound nice. I can't believe you are friends with Harry Potter himself. I knew his parents, way back when. James was a friend to me, along with Severus Snape. Though Snape was never really knee to me being friends with James, they had this little rivalry back then. Did you get the letter I had your brother sent for him? _

_What's there to be sorry about? You didn't get into Hufflepuff? So what? You don't need them! Gryffindor is much better anyway! It was time for a change in the family. Hope none of your cousins gave you a hard time. Max couldn't stop laughing when he heard. How's everyone in the Hufflepuff state anyway? _

_Love you always,_

_Dad_

Millie loved her father to no end. He could make her laugh in the worst of times, and reading his letter made her feel so much better. But now it was time for their flying lessons. It should come easy for her.

As they all left the Great Hall, the older Weasley's followed, being they had free time now. Still, they wouldn't stop badgering her about Snape. Finally, as they were almost to class, she turned to them.

"Alright, do you three promise to go to the common room if I tell you?" Millie pointed to the Weasley's. "And do you promise not to ask me anymore about him today if I say?" She referred to the rest of the first years. They all promised, and surprisingly the Weasley twins offered to make an unbreakable vow.

"Fine." She thought about how to attack this problem. "Professor Severus Snape is my Godfather. He taught me everything I know about potions when I was younger and is treated like an uncle in my house when he stays over sometimes during the summer holidays."


End file.
